Miri - Missing Scene
by LizCartwright
Summary: After Spock and Dr. McCoy can develop a vaccine against the terrible virus that plagued that planet, so similar to Earth, Captain Kirk and Miri have a conversation about the feelings she has for him. A missing scene from the episode "Miri" (s01e08).


In a moment of desperation, now dominated by the disease, Dr. McCoy didn't wait for the return of Spock and applied the untested vaccine on himself.

His reaction was violent at the beginning and after struggling a bit, he fell unconscious on the floor. One of the security guards found him, along with Spock, who checked his pulse.

"He's dead, Mr. Spock?"

"Not yet."

Soon came the Captain Kirk and Yeoman Rand with the children. Worried, he approached, but Spock reassured him showing that the spots on his skin caused by the virus were slowly dissipating. The vaccine worked!

Relieved, Kirk pulled away, leaving the laboratory. Unable to stop looking at him, Miri decided to follow him. Even when adults still live with them, she had seen a person as the captain. His imposing figure denoted, command, power... As the same time he carried a kindness that reassured her. Everything else seemed safe when she was with him. His beautiful green eyes contained tenderness when he looked at her. She had never felt this with the other boys, as Jahn, for example. Maybe Jim was right when he said that she was becoming a young woman.  
He stood in the doorway of the old building when she approached.

"You will not take the vaccine, Jim?"

Turning his face slowly, his gaze met hers and Miri felt her throat go dry and her stomach get burn.

"I'm coming, Miri. And you should go too."

"If you go I'll go too."

Kirk's mind was like a vortex of thoughts that mingled between clarity and obscure. Because of that request for SOS, had placed the lives of his crew and also their own at risk. He knew it was his duty to attend any request for help that came to the Enterprise, but ... He had lived with nerves on edge in recent days, including fever, fatigue and natural tension, while a unknown virus that rotted his flesh. For a moment he thought that he had lost Bones, his friend and the best medical crew he had ever known. And there was still that girl, Miri ... Surely he had awakened the woman that existed within her. Although she probably had little more than three hundred years old, because that strange experiment, the time seemed not to goes by for her.

Now he had to go with the Enterprise and probably they would never see each other again. Maybe it was not easy for Miri to see her first love go away.

Looking to her shining eyes, Kirk said:

"Miri... Soon I and my crew need to go away. Do you understand what that means?"

She didn't want to accept or admit it, but she knew. Soon she thought that anything like this would happen, but perhaps there was some way out for them.

"Yes… But does that mean we never... I never see you again, Jim?"

"No Miri, we'll meet again. Someday..." - He said, touching her chin with his forefinger - "Until then, you have already gone too far."

"Jim ... Take me with you!"

The girl looked at him with a look needy and at the same time full of hope, something that touched him. But there was only one answer to that request.

"Miri, I cannot. I have a mission with the Enterprise, with my crew... I need to think about them and not just in me... In us."

Tears began to well up in her eyes and that stopped him. It hurt him to broke her heart, but there was no other way. There was no place for that girl in the Enterprise and neither in his life.

"I know what you feel about me. But I will not be the only one that will make your heart beat faster."

She complied, trusting in his words, as she had always done since he arrived there. And having a last gesture of affection, she hugged him tightly.  
Kirk corresponded to that hug and gently moving away, said:

"Come, let's go back to the lab. We need to take that vaccine that Bones and Spock prepared."

0-0-0-0-0

_In Enterprise..._

Kirk commented to his crew that he had sent a message communicating the existence of the planet and requesting a restructuring of it, making it habitable for the children who were there. Just like everyone who had been teleported to the planet, they were immunized and were now free of the disease.

Approaching the captain, who occupied his command chair, the ordinance Rand commented:

"Captain... Miri... That girl really loved you."

"That girl has more than three hundred years as you." - And smiling in front of her embarrassment, he completed - "I never get involved with older women, Yeoman. "

**THE END**

_Author's note: __Thanks for reading the story! Before review, please be kind and remember that this is just a fanfiction._


End file.
